The Rose
by HardyBoyz4Eva
Summary: Jay didn't give Adam a rose for Valentine's Day. Jay/Adam


_Title: The Rose_

_Rated: T (Teen)_

_Genre(s): Romance/Hurt/Comfort_

_Pair(s): Christian/Edge_

_Summary: Jay didn't give Adam a rose for Valentine's Day._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters._

_Warning: Slash!_

**OOOO**

It was official. Jeff Hardy would have to massacre Jay.

Jeff never thought that he would see the day when Jay would hurt Adam, no, not only _hurt_ Adam, but reduce the blond to tears! It just didn't seem right that someone like Adam should ever shed a tear. But here they were, in Jeff's living room, with the blond's face buried in his chest. If Jeff hadn't been so furious with Jay for what he did, he might have taken into account the fact that the other blond would eventually come looking for his boyfriend, and the position that they were currently in didn't look as innocent as it was.

And then, the bastard had the audacity to ask what was so bad about what he did. That was what had hurt Adam the most. Yesterday had been Valentine's Day, and all of the WWE couples had been given a rose from their loved one. Hell, even Chris Jericho, the man with a larger-than-life ego, had taken the time to give Evan Bourne a rose. But the one time that Adam and Jay crossed paths; all he received was a peck on the cheek and well-wishes for the rest of his Valentine's Day. And now, Jeff would have to kill Jay.

"H-He doesn't love me." Adam muttered, the sound muffled by Jeff's shirt.

"Jay's a bastard, but he loves you." Jeff tried to console the taller man. "You had a hectic day, maybe he didn't have time to buy a rose…"

"Punk flew in to North Carolina, landed on Valentine's Day, and still managed to buy you one!"

Jeff was at a loss for words. Why did the man have to be so stubborn? "That's different."

Adam frowned, "How is that different?"

"It doesn't matter. It just was." Jeff tried to change the subject. "Just because he didn't give you a rose, doesn't mean that he doesn't love you."

"Am I not pretty enough for him?"

Jeff had to smile a little at that. "If he doesn't see how pretty you are, then he's blind."

Just then, there was a knock on the door to the hotel room. Unable to move with Adam's full weight on top of him, Jeff was not able to answer it. A few seconds later, Phil jogged out of the back room. He lazily rubbed at his still wet hair with a towel, and the only article of clothing that he was wearing where thick black sweatpants. He opened the door, and an uncomfortable silence settled over the hotel room. Jeff knew who was there, and he knew that _Adam_ knew who was there. But it wasn't confirmed until he heard the voice.

"Is Adam here? I need to talk to him." Jay said, a tint of irritation in his voice.

"Well, he's here." Phil countered. "But whether or not he wants to talk to you is a matter up for debate. You really hurt him, Jay. Why'd you do it?"

"I have my reasons." Jay answered defiantly.

"Not a good enough answer."

Jay barely had time to retort before the door slammed closed in his face, and he was left alone, flabbergasted, in the hallway. Phil contemplated locking the door, but in the end realized that it would be useless. If Jay wanted in the room, he would find his way into the room. And he sincerely doubted that Jeff's manic cuss-out session on the phone earlier was not directly related to Christian's awkward state. Maybe what he had said was true. Maybe he really had no idea what he had done to Adam…

The tall Canadian continued to sob into Jeff's shirt, and the rainbow wrestler continued to console him like the Mama bear that he was. It wasn't long before the knocks started to come again, this time all the more insistent. Everyone knew who it was. With a sigh, Phil walked back over to the door and opened it once more. He was met with the uncomfortable face of his unofficial brother-in-law, as he shifted awkwardly from side to side. Phil could hear Adam shift in Jeff's arms, and the soft shuffle of feet told him that the taller Canadian was now behind him.

"_Please_… can I talk to him?" It was rare to hear Jay beg, and it didn't sound right to Phil's ears.

"It's OK, Phil." Adam stumbled over his words as he tried desperately to control his tears. "I'll talk to him."

Phil nodded absently. "If you're sure." When Adam nodded, he walked over and took Jeff by the elbow. "We'll be in the bedroom if you need us."

Knowing Jeff's insatiable libido, the minute that bedroom door closed Adam knew that he was on his own. But really, this was Jay! His friend, his lover, his _life._ What was he so afraid of? Getting his heart broken _again_, that's what. The memory of standing there, alone, without a rose and without his lover made him feel abandoned and worthless. However, from the look on Jay's face, he knew somehow that it would all be worth it. Somehow, the older blond would make up for his mistake.

And then, Jay pulled out something that had a strange resemblance to a shoe box and handed it to his lover. Confused, Adam took it from him and peered inside. The box contained beautiful origami rose, the actual blossom painted red to resemble the flower. Jay rocked back and forth, uncertainty on his face. Adam was absolutely in love. Had his lover really taken the time to make this for him? His heart swelled at at the very idea, and he couldn't help but offer the other Canadian a smile.

"Happy Valentine's Day, love." Jay met his love's eyes, which were now filled with tears for an entirely different reason. "I know that the rose is supposed to mean love, but it dies soon after it is picked. I don't want our love to be like that. Our love will be eternal, just like this rose."

"I love it, Jay." Adam set the rose down on the table, before he threw his arms around Jay. "I love you."

Jay's heart swelled at that. It wasn't often that Adam said those three words, and that made them all the more special. "I love you too, babe. Do you forgive me?"

Adam sniffled. "I could never stay mad at you."

"Then, what do you say we head back to our hotel room and make this make-up _official_?" Jay offered, a mischievious shimmer in his eyes.

"I say that I like your train of thought."

And so the lovers returned to their hotel room that night to celebrate a belated Valentine's Day, all thanks to one origami rose…

**OOOO**

_A/N: Just a little early Valentine's Day fic. I've been wanting to write a Christian/Edge for a while now, but I haven't been able to. I'm very happy with how this turned out, and I hope you are too. Please Review!_


End file.
